Isn't She Lovely, Isn't She Wonderful
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: An OC Of mine named Sebastian is absolutely enamored with Dominique, but he only admires her from afar because she Is with someone else, until one day they get paired up In charms class and hit It off. Later In Dominique's room smutty goodness ensues. My OC Comes to terms with his shyness and doesn't run away from Dominique's confident (A bit slutty) advances, even though he would


Hey readers, I'm just here to tell you something about the way I wrote this, It's Important so don't skip please? Once you read through once, just like you would any story please, go back and read just the centered words. They may contain more than just pretty line breaks :) Also please don't write to me telling me that my capitalization Is off, because It's my stylistic choice :) Thank You!

Written for The Off The Block Competition, Breaststroke: Extra Hard "All the courage within me will light a flame, I won't run anymore." -Hatsune Miku, Black*Rock Shooter" \ The Oh The Thinks You Can Think Competition: Gertrude McFuzz "A plain bird with only one tail-feather. Write about someone who tends to go unnoticed." \ The Master of Sentences Challenge, Easy: Write a 500 Word drabble all In one sentence \ Collect a Collection Challenge: Dominique Weasley \ The Cliche Next Generation Challenge: Dominique Weasley / The Freeverse Frenzy Competition \ The Star Challenge: Capella

* * *

An indescribable girl and a boy feeling

Forsaken,

Our story never ceasing to amaze me with how she talks and walks and let alone the fact that she can glide like a

Waterbug

As if she's

On top of the world,

And the way she smiles is

Rendering me into Incapacitation;

The world stops and for an infinitesimal moment everything is gone from my body no feeling other than

A wholesome untroubled heart,

Yet the terror I come to terms with inside myself

It cannot be measured and

When Dominique Weasley the light skin beauty dances over to my side just to tease me with her mere presence;

What a wonderful form of torture, but

Let's not forget those lips that when in motion remind me …

Are tulips swaying in the wind, or is

Her breeze brushing on my blushing cheek; a hand that takes direction slowly moving down my neck and

The complete and utter bravery of getting a hold on my fantasies, and senses

and body itself; the concentration it takes to control them when nothing you will ever experience can compare to any disservice you have had the pleasure of coming into contact with especially one that plays on a love wish and

Near my beating heart a incomprehensible feat; it cannot take the race

That it apparently thinks it can win,

When the competitor is a hummingbird

Said hummingbird strides by her side and grasps her hand (the one I always fantasize about kissing every night, because I wish to be her knight and prince; everything she wants)

The bizarre thing about it is

The face she makes and her emotion behind them pierce right through me, why would she fake her love for him; she's not truly happy and

I can tell

The emotion that lies underneath skin always shows in some way or another, nor am I any different; make of it what you will, but all humans have the innate ability to spot a liar

If you squint enough,

I observe her brow creasing in sorrow when she approaches him which tells me that on the off hand, that

She isn't being totally, singularly intimate with only him;

I empathize, but only enough to soothe

The guilt in my mind that's constricting and

Suffocating the able reasoning of my logical mind,

Why would I still want her, yet again

I realize my view of love is limited and the feeling is boundless,

I see no one can quite understand and

The infinity of a broken soul uniting with a physical body, making each one in turn a wholly complete entity

I don't know how to react when Dominique comes to me;

We've only began talking when Flitwick pairs us together in charms and not other than those times,

Like a feather that fetters me to my seat, I'm staring into her bronze eyes,

Almond and wide …. Depicting innocence she doesn't quite have, nor do I, but that's beside the point, so later when in her dormitory those very same eyes bore into me and

She tells me that she quite likes my attention and is glad she has it

What goes on after that is something I won't go into too much detail about because there are actually no words to describe nirvana such as this;

All the courage within me will light a flame, I won't run anymore because my existence has meaning now.

* * *

AN: So If you don't understand what happened, an OC Of mine named Sebastian is absolutely enamored with Dominique, but he only admires her from afar because she Is with someone else, until one day they get paired up In charms class and hit It off. Later In Dominique's room smutty goodness ensues. My OC Comes to terms with his shyness and doesn't run away from Dominique's confident (A bit slutty) advances, even though he would be helping her to cheat on her boyfriend.

Also, I would just like to point out that In order to fulfill a challenge for this story I had to grammatically correctly write It all In one sentence and both Word and Doc Manager say I am good.


End file.
